1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to memorial design and, more particularly, to systems and methods for automating same.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
Traditionally, memorial orders were done manually by completing a standard paper order form. The order was either mailed or faxed from the customer to the seller/manufacturer. The mail or fax order was received in the mailroom and was processed thereafter. Processing of an order was manual and required the manufacturer to manually enter processing data, which could include a customer number, a purchase order number and an order barcode number. The customer order included a catalog number which identified a predetermined graphical design chosen from a catalog. Once the order was entered based on the format of the order and the catalog number of the order, specific charges were manually entered pertaining to that order. The system then generated a confirmation purchase order, which included a graphical representation of the proposed memorial.
Over time, electronic catalogs showing various memorial design options have been created. The client was sent an electronic catalog of all the different configurations of memorials available. A typical client is a funeral home who has customers that come in, browse the electronic catalog, and place their orders with the funeral home director. The funeral home then sends the order to the seller/manufacturer. The client browses through the configurations in a casual setting and decides which configuration or combination of configurations they would like; the customer and funeral home place this in the order and send the order to the seller.
The graphic is created by the graphic specialist by looking at the format of the image or the catalog numbers and text that the order contains and then creating a graphical image. The graphical image can be uploaded as a file into the manufacturing software system and checked against the customer order for verification purposes.
Order processing according to the prior art is very difficult to process on the seller's side and, therefore, is an expensive solution. The time required for mailed or faxed orders is expensive and delays the order. In addition, possible invalid or missing information because of the processing could further delay the order and further increase expense. In addition, the prior art system requires re-entry of all data. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art system having an online presence is shown. In this system, the user can enter data into the web interface; however, this data is only transferred to the point where personnel of the manufacturer can process the data. The additional step shows the process and adds risk that human error will enter into the process flow.
Once the intake personnel process the data, they can then enter the data into a system the information they have received from the customer. They are responsible for designing the graphic based on the information put by the user. This information is then checked by further personnel before it is sent to other discrete systems for processing the manufacturing and billing.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to create a new system and process whereby the limitations of multiple entries into multiple systems and non-existent graphical images processed at the customer site can be overcome.